fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 is an upcoming event. It is stated to take place alongside E3 2016. It officially begins on 6/14/16, ending on 6/17/16. Events Booths Booths is where Presentations take place. You will be able to see these presentations under the "Presentation" section. Each company will design their own booths. E3, Live! Descriptions of live E3 events by real companies will also be spoken about during Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. This includes the presentations made by Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony and others. EA Bethesda *Quake Champions being developed by ID *Prey reboot being developed by Arkane Austin *Free Doom updates will be releasing regularly, paid DLC coming soon *The Elder Scrolls Legends releasing on iOS/Android/Mac/PC *3 new Fallout 4 DLC's coming monthly starting next week (Contraptions/Vault-Tec/Nuka-World) *Fallout Shelter getting an update adding many new mechanics *Skyrim Special Edition coming to PS4/Xbox One/PC on 10/28/16, graphical upgrades and mods *Elder Scrolls Online going international (Japan), huge update in Fall ("One Tamriel") *Bethesda VR working on Doom experience and Fallout 4 (releasing on Vive in 2017) *Dishonored 2 releasing 11/11/16, Collector's Edition revealed Microsoft TBA Sony TBA Nintendo Zelda World *Open world, go where you want from the start. Obviously some places you wont be able to reach until you get an item. *Link can jump, climb on anything, swim, run, all governed by a stamina meter. *Dynamic weather effects the game, if there is wind you can use it to spread fire. If there is a thunderstorm metal can be struck by lightning. Rain will put out fires. *Temperature plays a role, link cant go into an area too hot or too cold or he takes damage. Need to get better clothes. Or build a fire to stay warm, or use a torch. Or cook various objects and make a potion that gives certain resistances. *There are shrines scattered around the world, over 100, each have trails of puzzles or combat. Treasures and sometimes new skills are found within. These are not the full dungeons you will also find. *There are enemy base camps, some have a treasure chest that only opens when you clear the camp. *You mark the world map. Its not filled with a ton of stupid markers. If you see something you cant reach yet, leave a treasure marker, or an enemy marker for a tough enemy. *The E3 demo is only the plateau, a small elevated chunk of land where you can spend hours and hours exploring and its like 2% of the full game. *There will be towns and NPCs but most have been removed for the demo. *There are hidden Kuroks all over the place, this is from WW so this is tied to that timeline. Actions *Giant physics based playground, everything is governed by physics. See a boulder, roll it down a hill, it may crush enemies. Can cross a chasm but see large trees, chop it down to create a bridge. *Fire reacts like fire. If you have a wood club put it in fire and now you have a fire club to light up enemies. Need to make a fire, cut trees to gather wood, find flint, put the two on the floor, use a metal object to strike the flint it mixes with the wood now you have a camp fire to cook. See withered grass, set it on fire and let the wind spread the fire. *You can obtain a hand glider to fly around the massive world. You can use hot air from a fire to make the glider rise. *One item is the magnet, it allows you to manipulate any metal object in the world. See a metal box, cant break it with normal items, pick it up with the magnet and crush it against something. You can located hidden chests under water and make it rise. You can pick up metal platforms and use it to crush enemies. You can throw your sword on the ground, use the magnet to pick it up and then swing it around using your magnet power. *One item is called stasis it freezes an object in time. See gears moving some platforms or a bridge, freeze it. See giant metal spikes rolling around, freeze it. See a seesaw bridge that doesn't let you cross when too much weight is put on one side, freeze it. *Stasis can be used to freeze any static object then you can hit the object with your sword or another object which transfers kinetic energy to the frozen object so when the stasis wears off that object will explode in the direction you were hitting it. This can be used to launch boulders into the air like a cannon at enemies. *You get two kinds of bombs, one is round so it can be rolled and one is square so it can stay in one place. You have unlimted bombs, they are on a timer. All bombs are remotely detonated. You can place a bomb, lure an enemy to it and boom. See an enemy hut with explosive barrels, roll a bomb into it and watch it explode to oblivion. you can use bombs to launch objects the same way you do with stasis. *There is the water ice maker thing. This lets you turn any body of water into a column of ice. See a gate with a puddle of water under it, raise the water up to raise the gate. An enemy is firing lasers at you while you are in water, create cover by making columns of ice. See a freezing body of water that link will die if he goes in, create the ice pillars so he can jump across. Combat *Mostly its like WW/TP but with new options. If you dodge at the right time you can do a fury strike which slows things down and allows for a super combo of attacks. *You can pick up any weapon and use it, they degrade fast so you need to stock up on them. All of it governed by a stats system. Enemies drop weapons too, which you can pick up. Different classes of weapons fight differently like a spear is fast and used for thrust attacks. An axe is slow but powerful. Clubs are big and slow and can be put on fire. *If you fight a skeleton you can shoot its head off and the body will search for the head, if you destroy one head and anothers body, the one without the body will pick up the head from the other guy and reform. You can also rip off an arm and use the arm as a sword, a sword that is constantly wiggling its hands to reach its body. *Need to find a shield, killing enemies is best way to find them. Or sneak into their camp as they sleep and steal one. *You can hop on the shield and use it to sled down mountains. *Enemies can be scouted with the scope which reveals their health bar, most grunts are easy but the demo had plenty of super hard enemies that link was not ready for. *Enemies have alert states that are shown with classic MGS ? ! icons. They will investigate sound, which you can keep track of with the sound meter. You can sneak up on enemies and do a stealth kill. *With the arrow you can do some jump slow motion attack that freezes you in the air to aim and shoot. *Horse back combat is back and its like TP, you can do combos like jump off horse enter glider then do slow motion arrow attack. *Need arrows, why not taunt enemies to have them fire arrows at you while you dodge them then pick up those arrows to use against them. *There was a giant rock monster that did insane damage where link had to climb it to reach its weak point. *Guardians are all around, not sure what activates them but when they come alive watch out, their laser takes like 8 hearts. *Red and blue enemies are back just like in Zelda 1. Blue enemies are far harder. Gathering and cooking *Tons of stuff to gather around the world. Most of it is food, apples, meat, mushrooms, fish. Use those for health. You will not find hearts around the world. *If you don't cook stuff you get a small heart increase. Cook meat and it will heal better. If you cook at a campfire its not a big increase, cook at a cooking pot and you get a big boost. *At a cooking pot you can mix all kinds of ingredients, throw in plants that give better stamina with some apples and other foods and you may make an elixir that gives you more speed for a certain amount of time. *All experimental, try countless combinations to get different potions and food items that will aid you. *One mix gives you 4 extra hearts on top of your 3 that stay with you until you get damaged. Great for fighting tough enemies. *Lots of ore and other resources that seem to be used to craft but that wasn't shown. Lots of stuff says it can be traded in for rupees which like hearts do NOT appear in the world. *You can cut down grass to look for insects. Hunt boar for meat. Different times of days will bring out different animals. Insane details *Use the wolf amiibo from TP and wolf link appears in your game and is your companion until it dies. It will hunt for you, attack enemies, and so on. *The scale of the world is insane, they would use the scope to see a tower far in the distance and then open the map to show where it is, its crazy how vast the world is. *These shrines have great puzzles, one is a gigantic spinning gear with spikes, you need to freeze the gears in time to jump around. Another had a series of rooms with giant boulders which needed to be pushed. At one point you take control of a giant hammer to smack the boulder. You can use all your skills to solve these, no set solution, multiple ways to solve all puzzles. Presentations Category:Events Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016